BECAUSE OF GAMBLING
by didi Xa
Summary: Naruto adalah maniak Judi, harta warisan orang tuanya habis untuk modalnya main judi. Lalu setelah bertemu Sasuke apa dia berubah? atau makin menjadi? SasuNaru & ItaNaru Inside!
1. Chapter 1

"BECAUSE OF GAMBLING"

* * *

Pair : SasuNaru

Rate : T

* * *

CHAP INI,SEKEDAR PROLOG. JADI SASUKE BELUM ADA DISINI. SASUKE AKAN MUNCUL DI CHAP 2(maybe). KALAU ADA YANG KURANG DIMENGERTI BISA NGE-RIVIEW SAYA,KARENA SAYA KURANG PANDAI MENJELASKAN HAL TENTANG KARTU APALAGI JUDI.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW^^

* * *

Naruto berjalan gontai di tengah keramaian malam kota Tokyo. Pria manis berambut pirang ini mengalami kiamat pertamanya setelah kematiannya nanti. Atau mungkin kiamat keduanya akan segera datang padanya.. ya begitulah yang ada di pikirannya. Tak ada yang tahu rahasia terbesar dihidupnya selain dia dan Tuhan. Bahkan almarhum kedua orang tuanya pun tak tahu kalau anaknya ini penggila judi,bahkan dari masih penampilannya yang manis,dan santun begitu banyak yang dia sembunyikan. Naruto,adalah penggila judi. Sudah banyak uang yang ia habiskan untuk main judi. 10ribu-50ribu yen?itu terlalu sedikit bagi Naruto. Dia tak pernah main judi kecil-kecilan untuk kalangan bawah. Dia selalu main judi dengan golongan orang-orang kaya raya,tak tanggung-tanggung uang yang Naruto keluarkan untuk main judi setiap permainan adalah 100ribu yen bahkan ia pernah sampai 1 juta yen!. Naruto ia jadi gila jika sedang main judi.

Dan sekarang,beginilah akibatnya. Utang Naruto menggunung pada debt colector. Uang warisan kematian orang tuanya pun sudah habis karena terus dipakai untuk judi. Belum lagi kuliahnya yang harus terhenti karena judi. Bukannya Naruto tak pernah menang,dia pernah menang main judi. Namun lebih sering kalahnya,karena Naruto sangat mudah ditipu dan dijebak.

Malam ini Naruto main judi lagi di bar Orochimaru. Dan dia kalah lagi. Uangnya lenyap 100ribu yen di meja judi. Padahal uang itu adalah uang panas dari orochimaru. Entah sudah berapa ribu bahkan juta yen utang Naruto pada Orochimaru. Belum lagi bunganya yang selalu bertambah.. jika tak dibayar segera utang Naruto bisa jadi milyaran yen. Sungguh gila! Dimana dia bisa membayar hutangnya yang semakin banyak itu. pekerjaan saja dia tak punya!.

* * *

"bagaimana aku bisa membayar hutangku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Frustasi..

Naruto sudah sampai di apartement kecil dan pengapnya. Jika dia tak menjual rumah warisan orang tuanya yang besar dan megah karena judi,pasti sekarang dia tak begini.

"huh,apa yang harus kulakukan Sebentar lagi jatuh tempo..uangku sudah habis semua"

Naruto kini berbaring di kasurnya. Ia tengah berpikir keras untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dia bingung mau minta bantuan pada siapa.. saudara saja dia tak punya..

"apa aku main lagi ya? Mungkin saja aku bisa menang?" lanjutnya lagi "tapi kalau aku kalah?hua...utangku jadi tambah banyak!"

"oh iya,aku kan ada buku tabungan. mungkin saldo ku masih banyak"

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menuju ke lemarinya. Ia mengambil buku tabungannya. Dia melihat saldo terakhirnya,langsung melemas.

"huh hanya 500 yen. Dapat apa uang segini?"

Naruto terduduk lemas sambil bersender di lemari kayu kecilnya. Sekarang ia baru menyesali karena terlalu boros dengan uang. Dulu ketika uangnya masih banyak dipikirannya adalah bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang itu secepat mungkin. Dia terlalu memuaskan nafsu nya. Sekarang inilah akibatnya... uang sudah habis,hidup pun menderita.

'TTRRDD,TTRRDD'

Hp naruto bergetar. Dia mengambil Hp nokia odong-odongnya dari saku celananya. Lalu ia melihat ke layar hpnya

"orochimaru-sama. Mengapa dia menelponku?" gumam Naruto

Dia pun menekan tombol hijau,untuk mengangkat panggilan

"halo,orochimaru-sama. Ada apa menelponku?"

"_sedang apa kau?"_

"tak ada,hanya sedang menonton tv"jawab Naru bohong

"_datanglah ke bar ku. Kami lagi main. Kau tak mau ikut lagi?"_

"aku mau. Hanya saja uangku sudah habis"

"_sudahlah,kau datang saja ke sini. Kita bersenang-senang. Urusan uang itu belakangan"_

Naru berpikir kata-kata orochimaru tadi membuatnya tergoda untuk main judi LAGI.

"aku.."

naruto bimbang. Dirinya ingin sekali ke bar Orochimaru lagi entu saja untuk main judi. namun hati kecilnya melarangnya. lama naruto terdiam melamun. sampai suara Orochimaru di seberang sana menghentikan lamunannya.

"_apa yang kau tunggu Naru?. Sudah datang saja ke sini,biasanya kau tak pernah ragu. Apa kau mau jadi pecundang Naruto?"_

Kata-kata orochimaru membuatnya tertantang. Apalagi tadi Orochimaru bilang dia pecundang! Dia paling tak suka dibilang Pecundang.

"baiklah,aku datang ke sana. Dan jangan bilang aku pecundang!"

"_hahaha..yaya.. cepat kau datang ke sini kalau kau bukan pecundang!. Kami menunggu mu"_

"hn"

'tit'

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Naruto mengenggam erat ponselnya.

"mengapa aku bodoh sekali!. Kalau aku begini terus,utang-utangku makin banyak. Si Oro itu jadi makin kaya. Tapi kalau aku tak datang,dia pasti bilang aku pecundang. Aku tak terima dibilang pecundang. Oh Tuhan,sekarang aku menyesal"

Naruto memakai jaket orennya kembali. Ia akan ke bar Orochimaru. Tentu saja untuk main judi lagi. Dia tak membawa uang selembar perak pun. Untuk main judi nanti,dia akan kembali meminjam uang pada orochimaru.

/

* * *

Naruto berjalan kaki menuju bar orochimaru,karena dia tak ada uang untuk naik kereta api atau pun taksi. Dan kini ia sudah sampai di bar Orochimaru. Bar yang sangat besar dan megah. Bar ini memang selalu ramai pengunjung berdompet tebal. Sudah dibilangkan sebelumnya,kalau Naruto itu hanya mau mengikuti judi kalangan orang kelas atas.

Naruto masuk kedalam bar. dia tak mempedulikan musik dj yang begitu ribut dan para manusia kaya itu berjoget ria. Yang dipikirannya adalah segera menuju menjumpai Orochimaru di ruangannya.

Naruto masuk kedalam lift tangan tan-nya menekan tombol 21,karena kantor Orochimaru berada di lantai 21. tentu saja Naruto sudah sangat hafal. karena ia sudah sangat sering ke ruangan Orochimaru.

* * *

'Orochimaru's Room'

kini Ia sudah sampai di depan Kantor Orochimaru. Ruangan ini,ruangan tempat ia menghabiskan uangnya,ruangan tempat ia menumpuk hutangnya. ruangan yang kini ingin sekali dia jauhi.

'huh,lagi-lagi aku janji ini yang terakhir'

'cklek'

naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu. dan kini nampaklah Ia,Si empunya ruangan tengah duduk di meja lebar seperti meja billiyard bersama beberapa yang mengidolakan ular a.k.a Orochimaru itu menyambutnya. Sambil memasang senyumnya yang sama sekali tak manis itu.

"duduklah Naruto. Kami menunggumu dari tadi"

" "

Di meja judi itu ada 6 orang termasuk Orochimaru dan Naruto. Naruto tak mengenali ke 4 orang itu. baginya itu tak penting,yang terpenting sekarang dia harus menang judi malam ini. Agar dia bisa melunasi hutangnya. dan berhenti main judi lagi. maybe..

"karena Naruto sudah datang,kita mulai permainannya" kata orochimaru

"oke" 4 orang bertubuh tambun yang berpakaian jas kantor rapi itu mengangguk setuju.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Orochimaru. Pria berkumis kucing itu heran melihat meja yang kosong tanpa uang yang harusnya diletakkan di tengahnya. bukannya permainan mau dimula? tapi mengapa uang taruhannya belum dikumpulkan juga?.

"mana uang taruhannya? Mengapa belum dipasang?" tanya naruto

"hahaha..hahaha"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya,bingung..mengapa Ke 5 orang di meja judi itu tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar menyeramkan mungkin bila kita orang awam yang dengar namun bagi Naruto yang sudah sering main judi, tawa seperti ini adalah tawa yang lumrah malah terdengar menjijikan baginya.

"apa yang lucu ha? Mengapa kalian tertawa?"naruto merasa ada yang ganjil.

Mereka berlima pun berhenti tertawa,walaupun sebenarnya mereka masih ingin tertawa. Naruto menatap ke arah samping kirinya-arah Orochimaru-. Mata shapire Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Orochimaru meminta kejelasan.

"jelaskan padaku Oro-sama!"

"tenangla O.. mengapa kau menatap ku begitu ha? Apa kau mau bilang aku ganteng hm?" kata Orochimaru mencoba menggoda Naruto. Hello? Orochimaru Ganteng? Ganteng dari mana coba..

"aku sedang tak bercanda Orochimaru-sama!. APA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN?" Bentak Naruto. Jujur,dia mulai takut sekarang.

"tenanglah Naruto. Jangan marah-marah, nanti manismu hilang loh. haha" goda Orochimaru,mirip om-om mesum. Ia mencolek dagu naruto dengan tangan putih pucatnya yang mirip ular. Membuat Naruto jijik dan segera Dia menepis tangan Orochimaru.

"berhentilah becanda!.Bukannya kita mau main? Mana uangnya? Mengapa belum di pasang? Apa kita main judi tak pakai uang kali ini?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu. Tentu saja dia ragu dengan kata-katanya. Apa mungkin main judi tanpa uang?

"Haha..haha.. ternyata kau memang Pintar Naruto. Bukannya kau bilang tak punya uang?"

Naruto makin bertambah bingung. Main judi tanpa uang? Lalu apa taruhannya?

"lebih baik kau bilang saja apa taruhannya Oro-sama! Aku tak suka berbelit-belit!"

"hahaha..ternyata kau memang tak sabaran ya Naruto. Baiklah kan ku jelaskan padamu apa taruhannya.. taruhannya adalah...BEBAS!" kata Orochimaru sambil menyeringai pada Naruto

"bebas? Maksud anda apa?"

"kau bebas minta apa saja. Yang menang bebas minta apa saja pada yang kalah. Boleh uang,rumah,bahkan nyawa pun bisa, tapi hanya boleh 1 permintaan saja.. hahaha..menarik bukan?"

Mata naruto membulat kaget. Mulutnya menganga terpaku dengan kata-kata orochimaru tadi. Taruhan judi kali ini begitu berat,yang menang bebas minta apa saja?HELL NO! Uang saja dia tak punya,rumah dia tak punya,apa pun dia tak punya. Yang dia punya hanyalah tubuhnya dan nyawanya. Bagaimana jika dia kalah dan mereka berlima minta organ dalamnya untuk dijual?.. Naruto akan mati sia-sia. Dia bahkan belum bertobat pada Tuhan atas dosa-dosanya yang begitu banyak jika dia mati maka dia langsung dilempar ke Neraka jahannam. Hell no! Dia tak mau. dia mau masuk Surga..Dia mau menjumpai kedua orang tuanya kelak di surga yang indah nanti untuk minta maaf pada orangtuanya karena dia telah mengahabiskan uang warisan orang tuanya di meja judi.

Naruto berpikkir dia menang? Wah..banyak sekali keuntungan yang dia dapat. Dari orochimaru dia bisa minta semua utangnya lunas. Dari 4 orang tambun itu,ia bisa minta uang 1 juta yen masing-masing. Membayangkannya saja membuat Naruto harus menahan ilernya agar tak menetes. Kalau dia banyak uang,dia bisa main judi lagi dengan puas.

'tapi kan aku sering kalah main judi' batin Naruto. Lanjutnya lagi 'Tuhan beri aku petunjuk-MU'

"Bagaimana Naruto? Menarik bukan?"

"..."

Naruto hanya diam. dia kini tengah berkelahi dengan hati kecilnya. Dia ingin sekali ikut dan mendapat keuntungan yang berlipat-lipat itu, namun hati kecilnya melarangnya karena kerugiannya yang berlipat-lipat pula jika ia kalah.

"ayolah Naruto,apa yang kau tunggu ha? Atau kau ini sudah jadi pecundang yang penakut?"

"hahaha"

Ke-4 orang itu tertawa. Entah apa yang lucu,mereka terawa begitu menjijikan.

"jangan bilang aku pecundang!"

"lalu mengapa kau lama sekali berpikir Naruto? Ayolah ikut saja. Banyak keuntungan yang kau dapat jika kau menang!"

"tapi jika aku kalah?"tanya Naruto

"itu simple. Jika kau kalah Kau harus menurti keinginan kami!"

"apa yang kalian ingin dariku ha? Uang aku tak punya ,rumah,barang mewah aku tak punya!"

"hahahaha"

Mereka tertawa...lagi?!. Naruto bingung,selera humor mereka memang sangat aneh.

"kami tidak minta uang mu Naruto.. Kami punya banyak uang,jadi kami tak butuh uang,atupun barang-barang mu. Jadi kau tak perlu takut. ikutlah main bersama kami, kau akan untung jika kau menang Naru."

Naruto berpikir sejenak,menimbang-nimbang tawaran Orochimaru. Mereka tidak minta uang padanya. Berarti ini tak tak terlalu memberatkannya. Naruto pun memantapkan dirinya untuk bergabung main judi. Ya dia harus berpikir positif, kali ini dia pasti menang. Semoga saja keberuntungan berada di pihaknya.

"baiklah,aku ikut"

"HAHAHAHA...bagus Naru..bagus Naru.."

Mereka tertawa lagi.. sudah berapa kali mereka tertawa ya?. Naruto nampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh ke lima orang dewasa ini.

"baiklah,kita mulai" kata Orochimaru

Orochimaru mulai mengocok kartu. Dan setelah itu ia membagi-bagikannya pada 5 orang di meja judi itu dan tentu saja dia juga.

Kelima orang itu sudah membuka kartunya. Sedangkan Naruto,Ia masih ragu untuk membuka kartunya. Dia takut kartunya nanti tak sesuai harapannya.

"ayolah Naru,jangan ragu seperti itu" kata Orochimaru menyuruh Naruto untuk membuka kartunya.

"baiklah"

Naruto membuka kartunya,dia langsung Down! Begitu melihat kartunya. Mengapa bisa jelek begini sih.

'aku harus optimis' batin Naruto.

Pertama Orochimaru yang main,dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mereka mulai menunjukan kartu-kartu mereka. Membuktikan siapa yang berhak menang.

* * *

Naruto di ambang kekalahan,Sisa kartu di tangannya tinggal lambang 3 daun,dan 5 hati. Dia heran mengapa dari tadi kartunya jelek-jelek ada Kartu AS,king,queen,ataupun Joker. Dia yakin pasti Orochimaru bermain licik sekarang,dan dia yakin pasti orochimaru sengaja memberinya kartu seperti ini supaya dia kalah.

Permainan terus berjalan, Naruto sudah pasrah akan nasibnya yang kurang beruntung . Dan sekarang dia harus menuruti keinginan yang menang.

"this in the end!haha..aku menang" Kata Orochimaru senang.

"argh.. shit!"

"sial!"

Jerit frustasi dari orang-orang di meja judi kini terdengar. Sedangkan orochimaru sebagi pemenang tersenyum lebar..

'bodoh,bodoh,aku bodoh. Mengapa aku mudah sekali terpengaruhi? Sekarang aku kalah! Kalah lagi dari si Oro ular ini,aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang dia minta padaku,apa dia minta nyawaku?' batin Naruto

benar kata pepatah,penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. andai waktu dapat berputar,dia tak akan terpengaruhi tawaran Orochimaru licik itu. Naruto menjambak helaian rambut pirangnya,menyesali tindakannya.

Orochimaru kini begitu senang melihat lima orang yang kini dilanda Frustasi berat.

"Sekarang kalian harus menuruti keinginanku!" kata orochimaru sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

* * *

TBC

Apa yang diminta orochimaru pada Naruto?

Penasaran dengan next chapter?

REVIEW OK

BY DIDI^^


	2. DEVIL SMILE

BECAUSE OF GAMBLING

* * *

_Sapa Naruto pada laki-laki berbadan tegap di depannya, Naruto memasang senyum termanisnya. _

_Senyum Yang hanya Manis diluar, namun sangat busuk didalamnya._

* * *

Pair : SasuNaru, ItaNaru

Rate : T

* * *

ENJOY THIS CHAP. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

* * *

CHAP 2: DEVIL SMILE

* * *

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang bagai ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Kiamat..ini kiamat nya! Apa dia akan mati? Apa kematiannya yang Orochimaru inginkan? Atau lebih parahnya Orochimaru menginginkan dia supaya melunaskan hutangnya malam ini? Ah, tadi kan Orochimaru bilang padanya dia tak minta uang dari Naruto. Lalu apa yang dia inginkan?

"kau..kau..kau..dan..kau!..saatnya kalian menuruti permintaanku!" Tunjuk Orochimaru pada ke empat orang tambun itu.

"...kau berikan aku hotel bintang 5 yang kau bangun di Oto,ubah atas namaku!" titah Orochimaru pada orang itu ingin protes namun ia sudah terlanjur masuk dalam permainan licik orochimaru.

"...kau,bukannya kau memiliki saham diperusahaan tambang batubara di daerah Indonesia,berikan saham itu untukku,aku ingin segera kau urus itu!"

Orochimaru tersenyum mengerikan,harta..harta..itulah tujuannya hidupnya. Menumpuk harta sebanyak-banyak mungkin. Tak peduli itu halal atau haram.

"..he..kau,berikan aku pulau pribadimu yang di hawai itu"

Orang itu harus pasrah,pulau yang dia beli di hawai berharga milyaran yen. Dan sekarang dia harus memberikannya Cuma-Cuma pada Orochimaru. Sepertinya dia menyesal..

"...dan yang terakhir..kau! aku minta mall mu yang di Konoha itu."

"aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu mall itu. kau kira mall ku itu ku beli Gratis ha?!. Tidak aku tak mau memberinya padamu. Itu investasi ku!" protes orang ke-4 itu. dia lah yang berani menentang Orochimaru.

"jadi kau mau melawanku?"

Orochimaru paling tidak suka ditentang. Apalagi sampai kemauannya tak dituruti,dia akan melakukan apa saja agar ia bisa mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Walau dengan cara membunuh!.

'brak' orang itu memukul meja. Protes.

"ya,aku melawanmu! Aku tak terima dengan permintaanmu yang terlalu besar itu! kau mau menghancurkan hidupku hanya gara-gara judi konyol ini? Lebih baik kau ke neraka saja"

"kau menyuruhku ke neraka ya?..hehe..sayangnya aku belum mau kesana. Oh ya,bagaimana jika kau duluan?" Orochimaru menyeringai.

'sret'

"HA!?"

'Dooorrrr..doorr...dooorrr'

'brugh'

Mati...kini orang tambun ke-4 yang melawan keinginan Orochimaru,itu sudah mati. Mati ke neraka. Tubuhnya kini terbujur kaku di lantai dengan darah yang membasahi tubuhnya. Dengan kejam Orochimaru menembak orang itu berulang-ulang kali tepat di dadanya. Mengenai jantung. Orochimaru memang sudah terlatih dalam hal tembak-menembak,ah..bukan itu saja namun dalam hal sakit-menyakiti dia lah ahlinya

Naruto membisu,kaget. Mulut dan tubuhnyanya terasa kaku. Ia shock,kaget melihat betapa kejamnya Orochimaru jika keinginannya tak dituruti. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya, apa dia akan bernasib sama dengan orang itu? ia menyesal. Menyesal sekali. Tak seharusnya dia terjebak dalam situasi ini, jika dia mati sekarang maka dia akan langsung dilempar ke neraka. Naruto tak mau menderita dunia dan akhirat. Orochimaru memandang jijik pada mayat orang itu. Dia masukan lagi pistol itu kedalam kantung bajunya yang mirip jubah itu. lalu ia tersenyum mengerikan lagi.

"kalian lihat kan? Itulah akibatnya orang yang berani melawanku! Go to hell!"dia meyeringai"hahaha...kalau kalian mau cepat-cepat ke Neraka aku bisa bantu..haha.."

Naruto ingin lari dari sini, berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk dan ketika ia terbangun ia masih bisa melihat mentari. Sayangnya, ini semua nyata.

"apa yang ku minta pada kalian,harus kalian turuti. Aku ingin besok semuanya sudah berubah atas namaku! milikku!. jangan sampai ada nama kalian secuil pun. Jika besok kalian tak memprosesnya,hehe..siap-siap lah menjumpai Tuhan di Neraka!. Kalian mengerti?"ancam Orochimaru.

Ke-3 orang itu mengangguk mengerti. Pasrah.. memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan? Mereka masih ingin hidup dan mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin. Mereka masih merasa terlalu muda untuk menjumpai Tuhan. Ya,walaupun umur mereka sudah hampir setengah abad.

"baguslah. Kalian boleh pergi dari sini.. jangan coba-coba melapor pada polisi,atau pun orang lain. Kalau sampai kalian berani bukan hanya diri kalian yang kubunuh namun keluarga kalian juga akan kubunuh!.. SEKARANG CEPAT PERGI!" usir Orochimaru pada ke-3 orang itu. dengan terbirit-birit orang itu keluar dari ruangan Orochimaru.. ruangan yang terasa seperti neraka-nya dunia.

'blam'

Sekarang tinggal Naruto dan Orochimaru di dalam ruangan yang luas itu. Naruto diam tak mampu bergerak,dia takut. Takut sekali. Apa yang akan Orochimaru minta padanya?

"Naruto.." panggil orochimaru padanya

"i..iya Oro-sama" naruto gugup saking takutnya. Kepalnya masih menunduk,tak berani mentap ke arah wajah pucat Orochimaru.

"kau takut..?" Tanya Orochimaru pada Naruto karena Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam tak berani menatapnya. Dia belai rambut pirang jabrik Naruto.

"..."

Naruto bukan hanya Takut, tapi Takut sekali sekarang. Untuk menepis tangan Orochimaru saja dia tak sanggup.

"kau tak perlu takut Naruto,aku tak akan membunuhmu jika kau mau menurut padaku"

Orochimaru memegang dagu Naruto,mengangkatnya ke atas. Agar Naruto tak menunduk terus dan menatap wajahnya.

"a..apa yang anda minta padaku oro-sama..?" jawab Naruto gugup

"kau manis Naruto.. ku rasa orang itu akan suka"

Naruto paling tak suka dibilang manis,jika dibilang manis ia merasa seperti bukan pria sejati. Jika tak dalam posisi yang mengancam seperti ini dia mungkin akan memukul wajah orang itu.

"to..tolong ja..jangan berbelit-belit O..oro-sama. Apa yang anda ingin dari saya?"

"haha..jangan gugup seperti itu Naru,tenanglah. Jika kau gugup,aku jadi ingin memakanmu"

"oro-sama!" naruto menaikan satu oktaf suaranya,ya walaupun tak sampai menjerit.

"baik..baiklah..naruto-chan.. aku ingin kau menjalankan misi"

Naruto mengernyit bingung.

"misi?, misi apa yang anda ingin oro-sama" tanya Naruto

"misi menghancurkan UCHIHA!. Musuh bebuyutanku"

'_Uchiha? Klan kaya raya di seluruh Jepang itu musuh bebuyutan Oro-sama?mengapa harus aku yang menghancurkan mereka?. Uchiha itu sangat kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari pada Oro-sama. Bisa-bisa aku mati sebelum menjalankan misi. Tapi kalau aku menolak,aku akan mati sekarang' _batin Naruto

"mengapa harus aku oro-sama?"

Senyum Orochimaru mengembang lagi. Hari ini dia banyak sekali tersenyum ya?

"karena hanya kau yang bisa. Kau manis Naruto,aku yakin kedua anak Uchiha bangsat itu akan menyukaimu. Aku ingin kau buat dua orang itu jatuh cinta padamu bagaimana pun caranya. Setelah mereka mencintaimu,kau tinggalkan mereka. Hancurkan mereka! Buat mereka sakit hati,buat mereka mengemis cinta padamu lalu hancurkan perusahaan mereka. Itu mudah kan? Kau tak perlu mengeluarkan uangmu, harta mu ataupun nyawamu. Kau hanya masuk ke kediaman uchiha itu bekerja di kantor mereka hidup senang dan bum! Hancurkan mereka. hahaha"

Kejam,kejam sekali Orochimaru ini. Mudah sekali dia bicara,apa dia kira membuat orang jatuh cinta itu mudah?..

"bukannya kedua anak Uchiha itu laki-laki? Kalau saya tidak salah,nama anak Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke? Anda ingin saya membuat mereka jatuh cinta pada saya? Itu tak mungkin Oro-sama,mereka laki-laki dan saya laki-laki tak mungkin mereka mencintai saya. Dan perlu saya tekankan kalau saya ini Normal. Saya tak bisa mencintai laki-laki,apalagi membuat mereka mencintai saya..saya tak bisa Oro-sama.."

"he..jadi kau membantahku?" kata orochimaru tajam.

"ti..tidak Oro-sama..ha..hanya saja ini terlalu berat...sa..saya tak yakin akan berhasil menjalankan misi dari anda ini. Sekali saya tak menolak Oro-sama. To..tolong ja..jangan bunuh saya..saya masih mau hidup"

Orochimaru membelai rambut Naruto, lalu ia tersenyum.

"aku tak akan membunuhmu,jika kau menuruti mauku Naruto. Dan aku tak menerima kata gagal. Kau harus berhasil menjalankan misi ini. Buat Uchiha Hancur!. Atau..kau yang..aku hancurkan"

Orochimaru menjambak rambut Naruto. Membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. Lalu ia berbisik di telinga Naruto

"atau pilihan terakhir..slurp" lidah panjang Orochimaru menjilat cuping telinga Naruto

"engh.."

"kau tak perlu menjalankan misi ini jika kau tak mau..tapi, kau jadi sex slaveku!"

"AKU MAU! AKU MAU MENJALANKAN MISI DARI MU ORO-SAMA"

Kata Naruto bersemangat. Dia tak mau jadi sex slavenya Orochimaru. Menggelikan,kalau dia harus sampai jadi uke-nya. Lebih baik dia mati. Ya mati lebih baik dari pada harus melayani nafsu bejat si manusia setengah ular itu.

"Bagus Naruto..bagus..berarti kau masih sayang nyawa dan tubuhmu itu."

"tunggu disini" titah Orochimaru pada Naruto.

"ah..ne.."

Orochimaru bangkit dari duduknya. Naruto berharap-harap cemas.

'_apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Apa aku akan mati sekarang?'_

Tak lama kemudian Orochimaru menghampirinya lagi dengan membawa kotak besi berbentuk kubus yang terbuat dari besi atau logam..entahlah Naruto tak begitu tahu. Namun yang jelas Naruto tahu,kotak itu pasti sangat kuat dan anti peluru bahkan mungkin bom. Orochimaru membuka kotak itu dengan kode-kode rumit, Naruto yang hanya melihatnya mengernyitkan keningnya,bingung. Dan setelah kotak itu terbuka orochimaru mengambil sesuatu dari dalam situ. Dan sesuatu itu adalah kalung. Kalung yang cantik,bandulnya berbentuk seperti prisma segilima yang indah. Naruto yakin bandul kalung itu pasti terbuat dari berlian.

"untukmu" kata Orochimaru sambil memberikan kalung itu pada Naruto.

"kalung ini untukku oro-sama?"

"tentu. Sini biar ku pakaikan"

Orochimaru pun memakaikan kalung itu keleher Naruto. Dan kalung itu begitu cocok di pakai Naruto. Naruto senang mendapatkan kalung yang cantik itu dari Orochimaru, Namun dia yakin pasti ada maksud terselubung dari orochimaru. Dia tahu kalau Orochimaru itu licik!.

"Kalung itu cocok dilehermu Naruto. Kau terlihat manis"

"apa maksud anda memberi kalung ini untukku oro-sama?"

"haha..kau ini selalu to the point ya. Hm... melalui kalung ini aku akan mengawasimu menjalankan misi mengahcurkan Uchiha itu!"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"bandul kalung itu sudah dirancang semacam GPS agar aku bisa selalu mengetahui dimana keberadaanmu,jadi kau tak bisa lari Naruto. Kau juga tak akan bisa melepaskan kalung itu"

"mengapa aku tak bisa?"

"rantai kalung itu sudah membaca sel kulit terdalammu dan rantai itu tak akan lepas sebelum kau mati. Kalung itu anti bom dan peluru. Bahkan air dan api pun tak bisa merusak chip dalam kalung itu. kau tak akan bisa lari dariku Naruto!"

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Benar dugaannya,Orochimaru pasti ada maunya jika sudah berbuat baik. Kalung ini, kalung pembawa petaka.

"ini,photo-photo keluarga Uchiha"Orochimaru memberikan Naruto beberapa lembar photo yang berisi wajah keluarga Uchiha. Naruto melihat photo-photo itu. sebenarnya ia sudah mengenali wajah keluarga Uchiha,karena keluarga Uchiha sangat terkenal.

"lihatlah dibelakang Photo itu,disitu ada profile lengkap mereka"

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia sudah tahu sekarang dimana alamat keluarga Uchiha,perusahaan mereka,kesukaan mereka masing-masing apa. Dan kini dia tahu kalau Orochimaru adalah Stalker keluarga Uchiha.

"aku ingin kau berhasil Naruto. bagaimana pun caranya kau harus hancurkan keluarga uchiha!"

"aku mengerti Oro-sama. Aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar aku berhasil."

"bagus lah. Besok kau mulai dekati keluarga Uchiha itu. Dan dalam tempo 3 bulan keluarga Uchiha itu harus hancur. "

"3 bulan?! Itu terlalu singkat Oro-sama. Anda tahu kan kalau kel.."

"...aku hanya menerima kata berhasil!. Dan jika kau gagal. DOORR!.. bandul kalung itu akan membom mu. Dan nasibmu akan bernasib sama dengan orang itu!"

Ancam Orochimaru pada Naruto. Dia memasang smirk yang amat mengerikan bagi Naruto.

"Jika kau berhasil Naru, apapun yang kau minta akan ku kabulkan. Apapun itu, bahkan hutangmu padaku yang begitu banyak itu akan kulunaskan asal kau hancurkan keluarga Uchiha itu"

"Saya mengerti Oro-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi pulang dulu"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu. Dia tak mau berlama-lama bersama manusia ular itu.

"Berhenti Sebentar dulu Naruto, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

'_apalagi yang manusia ular itu beri padaku, pasti ada maunya lagi'_ batin Naruto

Tak lama kemudian Orochimaru menghampiri Naruto, lalu memberikan sebuah handphone layar sentuh canggih pada Naruto. Handphone Iphone versi terbaru dan harganya sangat mahal dipasaran.

"ini untukmu"

"Aku tak bisa menerimanya Oro-sama"

Tentu saja Naruto sudah sadar dengan akal bulus Orochimaru. Orochimaru hanya tertawa kecil ketika Naruto menolak hp yang ia berikan.

"Tak usah takut Naruto, kali ini aku ikhlas memberikannya padamu."

"Apalagi yang kau rencanakan di hp itu Oro-sama? Apa kau memasang chip untuk mengawasiku, membunuhku, atau kau ingin menterorku?"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa disini Naruto. aku hanya iba melihat hp-mu yang sudah jelek itu"

Naruto bimbang antara menerima atau tidak hp dari Orochimaru, orochimaru itu licik!. Tapi ia menyadari hp-nya sudah jelek dan hp yang diberikan Orochimaru itu sangat bagus, dan tentunya pasti mahal.

"Ini ambilah, agar kau mudah berkomunikasi dengan Uchiha itu nanti dan biar aku mudah memberikan instruksi padamu. Kalau kau tidak ada Hp rencana kita tak akan lancar"

Naruto mengambil hp itu juga. Naruto memang mudah sekali di goda, apalagi dengan harta dan barang-barang mewah. Matanya yang biru akan berubah menjadi hijau jika melihat harta-harta berharga.

"terimakasih Oro-sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

"Ya hati-hati di jalan, agar rencana kita berhasil"

"hm"

'blam'

Naruto menutup pintu Ruangan Orochimaru dengan kuat. Orochimaru yang melihat itu menyeringai.

"hehe, Naruto.. Welcome to the hell.. HAHAHAHA" Orochimaru tertawa mengerikan.

/

* * *

Suasana Kota Tokyo sangat ramai, semua manusianya sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Mereka bagaikan terkejar waktu. Begitu juga Naruto, dia kini sudah memakai baju terbagus yang dia punya. Kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya berantakan kini terlihat lepek dan licin karena Naruto terlalu banyak meletakkan minyak rambut dirambutnya agar rambutnya terlihat rapi. Dia melakukan semua ini karena dia akan melakukan misi menghancurkan Uchiha di hari pertamanya. Dia berencana melamar kerja dikantor Uchiha Corp dengan bermodalkan ijazah SMA-nya. Memang tak mungkin dia diterima disana dengan jabatan yang tinggi namun paling tidak dia bisa memulainya dari menjadi Office Boy.

Setelah jauh berjalan, Naruto sampai juga di Kantor Uchiha Corp. Kantor yang sangat besar. Naruto memandang takjub pada bangunan didepannya.

'_Wuah..Besar sekali kantor ini, kalau dijual pasti sangat mahal. Pasti sampaii triliunan dolar Amerika. Kalau untuk modal judi bisa sampai 1 tahun uang sebanyak itu. Ternyata Uchiha itu sangat kaya'_

Naruto melangkah memasuki Kantor Uchiha corp, namun satpam berbadan besar menghadangnya di depan pintu masuk.

"Anda tidak boleh masuk kedalam, tidak ada lowongan pekerjaan disini tuan"

"SOK TAU KAU! KAU KIRA KANTOR INI PUNYA MU?!" Bentak Naruto pada Satpam itu

"maaf Tuan, tapi memang tidak ada lowongan pekerjaan. Kalaupun ada kami akan mengumumkannya di website resmi kami. Jadi yang ingin melamar cukup mengirimnya melalui email" jelas satpam itu dengan Sabar, dia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya menghadapi sikap bocah Naruto.

"AKU TAK PERCAYA PADAMU! AWAS KAU, JANGAN DIDEPANKU. AKU MAU MASUK KEDALAM"

"tolong Tuan jangan buat keributan disini"

"KALAU KAU TAK MAU ADA KERIBUTAN JANGAN MELARANGKU MASUK!"

Naruto terus berteriak, bahkan dia menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang mendengar teriakannya, termasuk seseorang yang baru keluar dari mobil mewah ini.

"lebih baik anda pergi dari sini karena anda menggangu kenyamanan tuan!" kata satpam itu mengusir Naruto dengan halus, Naruto yang merasa diusir makin panas hatinya.

"KAU MENGUSIRKU YA? KAU ITU HANYA SAT.."

"Bisa tidak kau diam? kau kira ini hutan jadi kau berteriak-teriak seperti tarzan hm?"

Naruto terpaku melihat manusia didepannya yang memotong perkataannya tadi. Seorang pria yang sangat tampan. Ciri khas keluarga Uchiha.

_'hehe..ternyata ada gunanya juga aku berteriak tadi. Hehe.. jalanku untuk menghancurkan uchiha akan semakin lancar. Satu orang dari Uchiha sudah kutemui'_

"Selamat pagi Uchiha Sasuke-sama. Maaf saya sudah membuat keributan".

Sapa Naruto pada laki-laki berbadan tegap di depannya, Naruto memasang senyum termanisnya. Senyum Yang hanya Manis diluar, namun sangat busuk didalamnya. Yang Membuat Uchiha termuda itu sedikit kagum dengan senyumnya. Bodoh!

* * *

TBC

* * *

Saya baru ada waktu nge-post new chap dari fict ini. Karena fict ini sangat Ribet, dengan segala masalah yang akan berdatangan di next chapternya.

Belum lagi saya ada 3 fict yang versi chapter semua yang belum pada kelar...Jadi semua terasa agak melelahkan. Saya gak bisa ngupdate ke-3 fict saya setiap hari karena kendala waktu dan juga ide yang susah sekali datangnya.

Ah maaf ya, Didi jadi Curhat^^

* * *

MAAF JIKA ADA TYPO, DIDI UDAH BERUSAHA TELITI DENGAN NGEDIT BERULANG-ULANG. TAPI KALAU MASIH ADA HARAP MAKLUM AJA YA!

* * *

Ok, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA READERS.

BIAR DIDI SEMANGAT NGUPDATE NEXT CHAP-NYA

DIDI GAK BISA BALAS REVIEWNYA SATU-SATU DI PM, TAPI DIDI BACA KOK SEMUA REVIEWS KALIAN.

BY DIDI XA


	3. Chapter 3

Assalamualaikum warahmatullah hiwabarokatuh

Saya, Pen Name : Didi Xa dengan ini menyatakan bahwa saya TIDAK AKAN MELANJUTKAN SEMUA FICT SAYA LAGI karena alasan pribadi. Saya tahu apa yang saya buat ini semuanya salah dan dosa, saya merasa saya mendukung hubungan gay yang bahkan dilarang semua agama. Saya tidak akan menulis fict lagi dengan pair SasuNaru atau apalah itu. Ini salah, dosa!

TERIMAKASIH BUAT SEMUA READERS YANG UDAH SETIA BACA FICT BUATAN DIDI. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK. MAAF KARENA LAGI LAGI SAYA NGECEWAIN KALIAN, SAYA HANYA TAK MAU MENDUKUNG HUBUNGAN GAY WALAUPUN HANYA DARI CERITA.

Wassalam


End file.
